1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for and a method of treating conditions, for example the medical phenomenon known colloquially as port wine stains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Port wine stains are manifest by deep red discolourations of the skin often on the face which are embarrassing and disfiguring to the bearer. Port wine stains are believed to emanate from enlarged or burst blood vessels located some 0.5 to 1.5 mm below the surface of the skin.
Current treatment involves shrinking or sealing the blood vessels by the application of laser radiation through the skin. The process is very slow because the laser is a point source and hazardous because insufficient radiation will not have the desired effect and too much radiation will cause scarring of the skin surface.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for curing conditions such as port wine stains.